Insane Asylum, how may I help you?
by InsaneInTheMembrane
Summary: I figured if everybody wrote stories with people having names wouldn't it be interesting to have a story without any names.
1. disclaimer and author's note

I don't own anything but my plotline.  
  
I started writing it because I was bored in math class.  
  
Don't bug me if you don't understand it.  
  
There are four main characters: he, she, they (a different he and she), and somebody, there is also a cat named It.  
  
I figured if everybody wrote stories with people having names wouldn't it be interesting to have a story without any names.  
  
I might end up rewriting it with names but for now there are no names.  
  
The chapters maybe short but I don't like to write, so deal with it.  
  
Also, I suffer from clinical depression so some chapters will be romantic and some will be kind of depressing. Again, deal with it. 


	2. the insanity begins

His POV  
  
She had been gone for almost twelve years. Those years felt like a lifetime. He missed her. He still held hope that she would return. His hope was the only thing keeping him sane. He would have dealt with it if she had only told why she wanted to leave. They had been so happy together. The people who knew about them always said that they were perfect for each other. They were so madly in love. They were meant for each other. They were perfect together. He wanted her back so much, but somebody was helping her hide so he couldn't find her. Nobody would tell him if she was okay. Somebody knew but wouldn't tell him.  
The summer was almost over and he knew he would end up with more people like her to deal with. All of them reminded him of her. They couldn't replace her though. And with that though he got up and went down to dinner. He had to act like nothing was ever wrong. The students would be here soon and he needed to finish getting ready for them. 


	3. the thing she does to keep sane

Her POV  
  
She was so busy. She had to get them ready. They had to get there. She still had to make sure they had everything they needed. They were gonna be late. She was never late for anything. They needed to go, now. They had to get there. First, she had to find them. Where could they have gotten off to now. They knew that they had to get going. She searched the house, they weren't anywhere. Finally, she looked outside. They were waiting for her by the car. She loved them so much. They reminded her of him. She never should have left him. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, but she did anyway. He would be angry when he found out. She almost told him so many times. She should have told him, he deserved to know. She just wasn't strong enough to tell him. 


	4. what you learn about life

Their POV  
  
They were gonna be late. They knew it. She always worried about them too much. They were fine. They were ready to go. It was her who didn't want them to go. They wanted to meet him. She rarely talked about him, but when she did they listened intently. They wanted to know everything about him. They really wanted to know why she didn't tell him about them. They knew it was her decision, but they still wanted to know. They always wondered what he was really like. They didn't rely on what she told them. They listened when others talked of him. When she talked of him, you could tell that she still loved him. It was in the way she talked about the smallest little things he did. When she talked of him you could watch her eyes start to sort of stare out into space. Her talks of him often ended in her crying. She missed him. They told her many times to go and talk to him. She never did. He still didn't know about them. And, as sadistic as it was, they wanted to watch his face when he found out. It would be priceless. They knew that somebody close to him knew about them. That somebody had promised her that he wouldn't know about them.  
Then they were off. They were ready. They were going to do it. They were on their way. Then all to soon, it was time for goodbyes. 


	5. so long farewell, alvidasane goodnight

Their POV  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys so much."  
"Mum we'll be fine!" they said in unison. They just wanted to go.  
"Did you pack everything?"  
"Yes and we checked three times!"  
"Okay, you'll remember to write?"  
"We will when ever we have the chance."  
"Fine, don't forget your money."  
"Thanks mum, we have to go now or the train will leave without us."  
"Be good." "We'll try." And then they were gone and she was left standing there all alone. They hoped that she would realize that this is probably how he felt. They walked up the train's corridor looking for a place to sit. They came upon a compartment with only one person in it. "Hey, come on in and sit down, there is plenty of room." Then the girl told us her name. They knew who the girl was. The girl's father was a friend of her. They girl's father didn't know about them either. She never told anyone.  
They didn't want to sit with her, but there weren't any other open seats. They told her their names. She told them that they had beautiful names. She was going through her romantic phase when they were born.  
They sat and read for the rest of the train ride. 


	6. days long ago

His POV  
  
12 years ago  
  
He came into the room and saw that there were some boxes stacked by the door. He was worried. Why were the boxes there. He needed to find her. He knew that the boxes had to do with her.  
She was in the bathroom, putting things of hers in a box. She was in here own little world, like nothing was happening.  
He asked, "Are we moving?" He scared her. She had probably hoped that she would be gone by the time he came back. She said no.  
He wanted to know why she was packing. She told him that she had to leave. He didn't understand. She told him that she just couldn't stay there anymore. He wanted to know if he did something wrong. She told him that it was her not him. And with that she left, leaving only a piece of paper behind. On it were the words " no regrets." She had told him that one-day she would return.  
He was upset. He tried to follow her, but somebody stopped him. Somebody told him that she must have her reasons, and that he should hold onto the fact that one day she would return for him. Or, maybe there would be another reason for her to return. 


End file.
